deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Deus Ex series
Deus Ex is a series of first person role-playing games originally produced by Ion Storm and published by Eidos Interactive. Eidos Interactive was bought in 2008 by Square Enix and became a subsidiary of it. As of 2011, Square Enix owns the Deus Ex franchise and after closure of Ion Storm, a mission of reviving the franchise was given to Eidos Montréal studio. Although set in the 21st century, its story, universe and artwork are heavily influenced by cyberpunk. The series is inspired on Blade Runner and Johnny Mnemonic cyberpunk films. There have been three role-playing titles in the series, Deus Ex, Deus Ex: Invisible War and Deus Ex: Human Revolution. On July 13, 2010, Del Rey Books announced a book set in the Deus Ex universe named Deus Ex: Icarus Effect written by James Swallow released on February 22, 2011. Storyline The background story of Deus Ex involves a cyberpunk universe that draws heavily upon present day conspiracy theories, containing some minor divergences starting in 1215 and major divergences soon after 1996 compared to our own world. While it takes place in the future, it is not our future and not completely our past. This dark setting is also enhanced by the fact that the games takes place at night or with a gloomy atmosphere, a backdrop that adds to the atmosphere of conspiracies and stealth. Each installment of the series takes these facts as the context to the subsequent adventures. Most of the games takes place in fictionalized versions of real-world locations, including New York City, Paris, Cairo or Hengsha. Games Whilst all three games have distinct settings and story lines, together they explore the methods used by the world's elite to control and manipulate society. * Deus Ex (2000) - available for Windows and Mac. ** Deus Ex: Game of the Year Edition - special edition ** Deus Ex: The Conspiracy (2002) - the ported version for PlayStation 2 * Deus Ex: Invisible War (2003) - available for Windows and Xbox. * Deus Ex: Human Revolution (2011) - available for Windows, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. Possible future and hypothetical games * Deus Ex: The Fall - a game Eidos Montréal will reveal soon. Other Media Film Adaption *''Deus Ex: Human Defiance'' - a film adaptation of Deus Ex: Human Revolution Novel *''Deus Ex: Icarus Effect'' - a prequel story set before and parallel to the beginning of Human Revolution. It was released on 11 February 2011, about six months before the game was released. *''Deus Ex: Human Revolution'' - a six-issue comic book series who adds a story between Jensen and Malik's first departure from Detroit to Hengsha. Prototype * Troubleshooter - first conception Deus Ex * Junction Point - second conception Deus Ex * Shooter - latest conception, direct preceded Deus Ex Cancelled Games *There was also a planned action spin-off of the series, called Deus Ex: Clan Wars. However, the developers (Crystal Dynamics) decided to set the game in its own universe under the title Project: Snowblind. Gallery DXTitle.png|''Deus Ex'' title DXIWTitle.png|''Deus Ex: Invisible War'' title DXHRTitle.png|''Deus Ex: Human Revolution'' title Category:Deus Ex series